Harry Potter Boredom Fanfiction
by Reese Craven
Summary: What if the daughter of Severus Snape and the daughter of Sirius Black met and became friends? And joined the golden trio! Run Away!
1. Chapter 1

A Boredom Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, though I sometimes wish I did. Then I'd be rich and famous and...*ahem*...anyway, Don't sue me. I also don't own Vincent Perez (the really really hot French guy mentioned a few stories from now) and mean him no offence in any way. Unfortunately, I don't own him either. I own the plot, a few new characters, and the piece of crap I write this on.  
  
Authors Note: This story is rated PG-13 for language and some suggestive writing in various places. Pay attention to the rating. This takes place in the 6th year. There are some changes this story for obvious reasons.  
  
Summary: What would happen if the daughter of Severus Snape and the daughter of Sirius Black met and became friends? And joined the golden trio! Run away!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jessica Black walked into the great hall. Everyone was staring at her. She wished they'd stop. Of course everyone looked at her. She was the daughter of the infamous Sirius Black. Her great-great grandfather looked at her glowingly as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Now everyone was whispering about the new girl.  
  
Jessica had been attending Evandale Witchcraft and Wizardry School in America. There she lived with her mother and half brother Johnny and her half sister Hannah. They were all attending Evandale but once their mother found out that Voldemort was back, she sent them away. Hannah and Johnny's uncle worked at the French Wizarding School and that's where they were sent. Jessica was sent to Hogwarts.  
  
Her great-great grandfather Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster here. He had graciously let her stay here. She had no father and her grandfather was all she had besides her mother and siblings. For some reason her mother never wanted to talk about Jessica's father. She hoped now that she was here, the same school her father attended, she would now get insight about her father.  
  
She could hear people whispering. All of them were saying, "who is she", "she surly can't be a first year", and "Boy does she look funny". Jessica noticed that people gasped when they found out she was Sirius Blacks' daughter. She sighed when she realized that this was Evandale all over again. She hated the attention she got because she had it for all the wrong reasons. Her father was an escaped and on the run supposed mass murderer while her mother was the great granddaughter of Dumbledore. Not because she was a brilliantly good witch.  
  
It had taken her forever at Evandale for people to actually accept her as Jessica. Now she knew it would be much harder here due to the fact she had lived in America all this time and was now in her 6th year.  
  
Professor Mgonagall followed by the first years entered the room. Jessica remembered the sorting hat. Her mother just left when Dumbledore brought out the sorting hat. He explained to her that she needed to be put in a house. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. She just hoped she would be put in the same house her father was in.  
  
"Are you sure?" The hat asked her. She was frightened. She wondered if her grandfather had heard anything. His face remained as though transfixed on the hat.  
  
"Yes. I see. Of course. It must be. That is how you will meet your life." Jessica was confused but didn't ask. It was just a stupid hat. "Gryffindor!" The hat said aloud.  
  
"Good choice. I say it shall suit you well. You are what describes a true Gryffindor. And...." Dumbledore whispered softly, "it was the same house your father was in." Jessica had smirked.  
  
At least one thing was going right for her. After the last first year was put in their house, her grandfather stood up and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Welcome back everyone. We want to welcome our newest staff member Professor Adelie. He shall be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Jessica noticed a man nod to indicate he was Professor Adelie. He was quite young and fairly handsome. He had green eyes with short brown hair. He only smirked and nodded to everything Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"Now that Lord Voldemort is back, we advise everyone to stay away from the forbidden forest. Who knows what could be lurking out there? So enough of me talking. Let's eat."  
  
Jessica's plate filled with food she loved. They could never do anything like this at Evandale. None of the teachers were skilled enough. She was constantly correcting her teachers. It was pathetic. Her teachers felt she had a knack for magic. She just thought her teachers were idiots.  
  
Over on the other side of the Gryffindor table, she noticed a boy looking at her. He had glasses, shabby dark hair and green eyes. Then she noticed the lightning bolt scar. It was Harry Potter. He was looking right at her. It was making her uncomfortable, so she turned away from his gaze and started to talk to the person next to her.  
  
* * * Hermione bumped Harry in the arm. "What are you looking at?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry lied. "That girl. I wonder who she is. I've never seen her before."  
  
A third year who overheard their conversation. "That's Sirius Blacks daughter. Her name is Jessica Black. Also she's Dumbledore great-great granddaughter." Harry's eyes widened. Sirius had a daughter! Why had he never said anything?  
  
"She must have attended a less popular school. It is an American school called Evandale. It has high recommendations. One of the best schools in the world. I wanted to go there but my parents wouldn't let me leave the country," Hermione said.  
  
Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Jessica Black. Now that he truly looked at her, he could tell that they were related. She had dark hair like Sirius, and the eyes held the same playful glow when they laughed.  
  
"I think she's cute," said Ron after he finished a bite full of food.  
  
"All you can say about her is 'she's cute'?" Hermione said looking disgusted.  
  
"Are you jealous Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of her? No of course not. Of a Black. I'm sure..."  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Ron said nearly spitting out his food. * * * Next to Jessica sat down Jade. She had met Jade over the summer. They both had been sorted the same day. She had remembered Jade only because she had been almost an hour late. Professor Mgonagall wasn't too happy about it.  
  
(Flashback) "Where were you?"  
  
"I got lost. Some nice boy by the name of Eric or Rick or something like that helped me. We got around the bathrooms and then..." Jade began.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Just make sure you remember which house your in." Mgonagall said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." That's when Jade noticed Jessica. "Wow you have really pretty eyes," she told her.  
  
Jade had caught Jessica off guard and all she could say was, "Uh, you're really tall?" which was stated more as a question than a complement.  
  
"I get that all the time. By the way, what's your name?" Jade said.  
  
"Jessica...uh...uh...er...Black," She said softly.  
  
"Are you related to Sirius Black?" Jessica nodded sadly. "Cool. I wish my dad was a mass murderer."  
  
"My father was innocent!" Jessica said defensively.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that...well, my dad's a teacher. A lousy stinking teacher. Here of all places! Oh yeah. My name is Jade."  
  
Jessica waited for her to finish but she never did.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Jade was now talking to Jessica again. Jade was the only person Jessica trusted right now. She still wanted to know Jade's last name.  
  
"So what do you think of those two boys over there?" Jade said. It was Harry Potter and a red haired boy. "I think they're both really cute. Well, at least Potter is anyway," Jade said.  
  
"The red-haired one is cuter," Jessica said. "That's a Weasley. You can tell by the red hair and the freckles. His brothers are much cuter."  
  
At that moment, Professor Sprout walked by and said, "I will be honored to have you both in my class Miss Black and Miss Snape."  
  
Jade's face went pale. Jessica saw her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Jade looked at her confused and said, "Didn't you hear my last name? Snape? As in the daughter of the evilest teacher at Hogwarts. You know, potions teacher?"  
  
Jessica shook her head no. "Well now you know my name is Jade Snape."  
  
She had said the last few words a little too loudly. Everyone at the table had stopped eating and were now staring at Jessica and Jade. Even Harry Hermione and Ron were staring with mouths wide open.  
  
"She's...SNAPES! Harry said.  
  
"He must have put some spell on her mother, or raped her or something. No sane woman would want to sleep with that!" Ron said tilting his head toward Snape who was now glaring at his daughter.  
  
"You heard me. I'm Snape's beautiful daughter! And he's the best father in the whole world.  
  
Snape stood up and pointed his finger at her and cried out, "She's not my daughter. She's, uh, my aunt!"  
  
"Come on daddy. You know you love me," Jade said.  
  
Snape sighed. "Who am I kidding. She's my daughter. What? Why are you all staring at me like that? I had a social life! Everyone go back to your dormitories!" Snape said.  
  
Ron and Harry were still frozen still with their mouths wide open. Snape had a kid. And she is cute.  
  
"How? Who? Is this some weird joke? I hope so," Harry said.  
  
"She called him 'daddy'. The only person I though I'd ever see call him daddy would be Malfoy," Ron added.  
  
"Come on you guys, its not that amazing. You can't expect Snape to have a normal life outside Hogwarts," Hermione protested.  
  
"Yeah, but he's Snape. He's evil. He can't have a personal life. And kids." Harry and Ron both shuddered.  
  
"Come on you guys, we have to get to the common room with the others. Then maybe we can talk with 'Miss Snape' and 'Miss Black'," Hermione said.  
  
* * * Jade was furious. Jessica could tell.  
  
"That little! I wanted to keep my name secret. I don't want to be taunted by them. I know how nasty my father can be. Especially to Harry and his friends. But now ugh!" Jade said as they climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
Jade and Jessica walked into the room they were told was their. Again Hermiones' mouth dropped open when she saw her and Ginny's new roommates.  
  
"Hey, I'm Jessie Black," Jessica said with a wave.  
  
"And I am the all powerful Jade Snape. Yes. I am the evil Professor Snapes' beautiful and sexy daughter. Be mesmerized by my beautiful dark non-greasy hair and green eyes. Not all of you at once should say that I'm beautiful at once."  
  
The others looked at Jade with 'you got to be kidding' written all over their face.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself Jade. Geez. No wonder why I' the only one who can stand you. You're hated because you're conceited and your father's hated because he's evil."  
  
"Yeah, so. What's your point?" Jade asked.  
  
"Don't think I have one."  
  
Ginny whispered to Hermione, "Americans. They sure are a funny lot." Hermione nodded in agreement. Jessica had taken the closest bed to the window and Jade had hers beside it.  
  
"So, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Jessica.  
  
"Well, as you probably know Dumbledore is my grandfather. After Voldemort reports came, my mom decided to send us to safe places. Evandale wasn't one of them. My half-siblings were sent to the French School where their uncle is a teacher. My mother s scared for me because of my past. Dumbledore's great-granddaughter in all. But his place is much better than Evandale."  
  
Hermione liked Jessica Black already. So much more easy going than Jade. Not as conceited either. "And you?" Ginny asked Jade.  
  
"It's horrible! My mother, she abandoned me to live with my father over the summer. She said she just couldn't take it anymore. So I was brought here. And my father was so shocked. He cried and everything after I told him I was going to live with him from now on. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad."  
  
"Probably sad that you hadn't died," Jessica said.  
  
"Shut up. You don't know anything. You never had a father." Jade said.  
  
"I couldn't help that. Why don't you go find someone to screw you wannabe French whore!" Jessica said.  
  
"What! My French accent is authentic!" Jade said.  
  
"You live in France for what, a month?" Jessica asked.  
  
"2 months." (A/N: She actually lived there most of her life.)  
  
"So. At least my dad was good looking."  
  
Hermione and Ginny weren't sure whether to stop them or not. It was quite interesting to listen to them insult each other.  
  
"So. Well...uh...my dad is alive."  
  
"Oh so what. I'm going to sleep." Without changing her clothes, Jessica got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
* * * Harry couldn't sleep. Jessica Black was still in his mind. He wanted to know her badly. He wondered if Ron was asleep already. He listened for a moment. All he could hear was the slow breathing of Dean and Seamus and their other roommates. Ron must still be awake.  
  
"Ron." There came no answer. "I know you're awake."  
  
"What do you want! I was trying to sleep."  
  
"Sorry. It's just, what do you think of Jessica and Jade?"  
  
"Sirius's daughter and Snapes' monster? Jade would be a lot more attractive if Snape wasn't her father. But Jessica, wow. Blimy she's gorgeous."  
  
Harry thought the same thing about Jessica, but didn't say anything. Ron didn't have a girl, but Harry did have Cho. He had to admit though, Jade was a lot prettier than Cho. Jessica was about as or prettier than Jade.  
  
Do ya think if I ask her to be my girl she'd say yes?" Ron asked. Harry's heart sank. He wanted Jessica to be his. Not Ron's but hen again, he did have Cho. 'Damn' he cursed himself. It was the first time since he'd laid eyed on Cho that he'd ever regretted kissing her let alone being her boyfriend.  
  
"I don't know Ron. You really don't have a way with the ladies."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well most girls you come in contact with you either fight with them, call them batty, or tell them they are ugly. I can tell you Ron, that's not how you get a girlfriend."  
  
"Is it because you like Jessica?" Harry blushed. He was glad there was a curtain to his red face from Ron.  
  
"No. It's just. Well, she's Sirius's kid. The last thing I have left of Sirius. My last reminder f the great Godfather I had."  
  
"I think you have the hots for her."  
  
"That's what you said about Professor Mgonagall, Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy." Both boys shivered.  
  
"Well you and Malfoy fight so much you two could be married."  
  
Harry wanted to hit Ron very hard. It was wrong to think that if were gay he'd be with Malfoy. Malfoy would be the last person on earth that he would choose to be his gay lover. He would go to Hagrid before Malfoy.  
  
"This conversation can wait until tomorrow. Night Ron."  
  
"I won't be able to sleep now. I got disturbing images of you and Malfoy making out stuck in my head."  
  
"It's our own fault for bringing up thee fact that you thought I was gay with Malfoy. Now good night Ron." Harry turned on his side and fell asleep instantly.  
  
* * * Jessica, Jade, Hermione and Ginny came into the common room just as Harry and Ron did.  
  
"Harry, Ron! You now Jessica Black and Jade Snape." Hermione said gesturing to them both.  
  
Harry's heart was racing. Jade and Jessica both looked beautiful. He hoped neither of them noticed him staring at them.  
  
"I'm starving. Let's go eat." Jade said.  
  
Harry wanted to stand next to Jessica but Ron took her left side and Jade was already on her right. He was stuck walking in between Jade and Hermione. Listening all the while and Ron tried, unsuccessfully to hit on Jessica all the way to the dining hall.  
  
The dining hall was loud. But when Jade and Jessica walked in, it became quiet. As the small group walked in and down to the Gryffindor table, people began to whisper. Both Harry and Jessica hated it. Especially people calling Jade a freak. Only because she was Snapes' daughter. Harry didn't think Jade heard them for she was too busy talking to Hermione about something. Harry turned toward where Jessica was sitting.  
  
She was weather looking at him or Ron. He looked right at her and her gaze didn't leave. She must have been looking at Ron. Again he got a sick feeling in his stomach. Maybe Jessica did like Ron. What did she see in him? 'The scarecrow, carrot haired freckled face idiot'. Harry thought to himself. Jealousy. Now he knew how Ron felt that he had gotten all the attention that he didn't want. But the one person he couldn't get attention from was the one he wanted the most attention from.  
  
"Harry! Your schedule." Jade said passing it to him.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said.  
  
"No need." Jade sad smiling at him.  
  
Jade was nothing like her father. If you minus the fact that she was Snapes' daughter she was actually prettier than Jessica. (Even though we all know she is just as pretty as Jessica is. Cough, cough.) "Oh. That's not fair. I have double potions on Friday afternoons." Jessica said.  
  
Harry looked down on his schedule. He too had Double potions on Friday afternoons. Nobody else had that class with Jessica, or at least no one said anything.  
  
"So, when do you have potions Harry?" Jessica asked.  
  
Harry sat there stunned. Jessica was talking to him. "Uh, Friday afternoons."  
  
"Cool. At least someone is in my class." Jessica said with a smile.  
  
"Why are you so disappointed to have my dad on Fridays? He's not that bad."  
  
"Compared to what? A dragon?" Ron said. Jade glared at him and went back to eating.  
  
Harry still hadn't looked at his whole schedule yet. Mondays and Fridays potions. What a jip. Four hours a week being stuck in Snapes' class.  
  
"So Harry. What's your first class today?" Jessica asked smiling sweetly at him.  
  
He looked down. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Jade, and Jessica all said me too.  
  
"He's so hot!" Jade said.  
  
"Who?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Professor Adelie." Ginny, Hermione, Jessica, and Jade all sighed. "He is. I think I'm going to like that class very much." Jade said with a very dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"That's probably going to be your only motivation to going to that class and getting a good grade. Just like the only reason why you ever wanted to go home was so you could see your step-father." Jessica said.  
  
"Hey my step-father is hott."  
  
"That's because he's Vincent Perez. Even I think he's hot." Jessica said.  
  
"And your step-dad isn't."  
  
"I don't care. Just make sure you don't walk in on Professor Adelie while he's taking a shower." Both Jade and Jessica bust our laughing with Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all staring at them. The bell rang and reluctantly they all left to go to their first class.  
  
"Bye Ginny." The girls waved as Ginny went off to her history class. Dumbledore came out of his office and looked at Jessica.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jade. Jessie, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jessica sadi with fright in her face.  
  
"Come with me." Dumbledore pulled Jessie into his office and the others went off the class.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong," Jade said looking about as frightened as Jessica did.  
  
* * * "Jess. Your mother has gone missing." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What?! When?"  
  
"Last night. Your step-father-"  
  
"Probably killed her."  
  
"No. I'm afraid not. He was found dead. They found there had been a struggle. I think Voldemort is reclaiming his Death Eaters."  
  
"That's why she sent us away. Just in case. Are Hannah and Johnny okay?"  
  
"I haven't told them yet. But I sent them an owl. They should know by tomorrow."  
  
"I'm scared. She's all I have left." Jessica began to cry. "She hoped she could get us away from all of this!"  
  
Dumbldore wrapped his arms tightly around his granddaughter. Jessica had always loved the smell of her grandfather. Always like lemon drops.  
  
"We'll find your mother before it's too late, I promise." Jessica wanted to believe her great-grandfather but something deep down inside her heart said otherwise.  
  
At lunch Jade was still wondering where Jessica was. Jessica didn't even show up for Herbology. Jessica wanted to be alone. 'This was exactly what I needed. I don't need a death eater for a mother. It's bad enough my father was Sirius Black.' She began to cry all over again. This was all Lord Voldemort's fault.  
  
Her father wouldn't be dead and her mother wouldn't be a death eater. A lot of people wouldn't be dead if t weren't for him. A surge of anger overcame Jessica. Stupidly, she punched the wall next to her and felt pain as her fist came into contact with the stone wall. Another thing to blame Voldemort for.  
  
As she rubbed the red marks on her fist she heard footsteps. They were light and quick of an old woman. Professor Mgonagall came into the bathroom that Jessica had run off to after he grandfather told her the news.  
  
"Miss Black. Why aren't you in class?"  
  
"I had to pee." Jessica said pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
"On the bathroom floor?"  
  
"Yes. I'm magical, remember."  
  
"Jessica. Please don't be cocky with me. Miss Black, why are you not in class?"  
  
"Family problem."  
  
"You still need to be in class."  
  
"Please Professor. Don't make me go! I can't I don't want them to think that I'm a freak!" Jessica began to cry again.  
  
Professor Mgonagall was at a loss for words. The only thing she could think of was send Jessica to potions.  
  
"Come on now Miss Black. I'll walk you to class. What do you have now?"  
  
"Potions. We're going to the dungeons aren't we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't. I'm afraid of underground spaces. I was attacked by a ground hog when I was 4."  
  
"Miss Black, do you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
"No. Not really," Jessica said pouting.  
  
Professor Mgonagall knocked on Snapes' door and he looked very irritated when they walked in.  
  
"She had a little business with Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh great another ungrateful brat...Oh Jessica. You can sit next to Potter. That's if it's all right with you?" Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes." Jessica sat down next to Harry with a little wiggle of her skirt.  
  
"I thought I'd never see a Black and Potter in my class again and together." Snape said.  
  
"We ain't lovers Severus. I mean Professor Snape." Snape glared at her and sniggers were heard from the Slytherin side.  
  
Harry knew how much guts she had. A lot! She called Snape by his first name.  
  
"Harry, can you lend me the notes from class?"  
  
"Uhh. Yeah. Sure." Jessica read the board. They were making some antidote for fire burns. Expedium. Jessica aced potions making. Everyone watched in amazement as Jessica was the only one who had gotten theirs completely finished Snape scowled as he could find nothing wrong with Jessica's brew. Snape got to Harry's brew and smiled. Jessica looked over and instead of it being a clear silvery liquid, it was green.  
  
"Potter? Do you know why I am speaking to you directly?"  
  
Harry looked around to the other cauldrons. His and Neville's were the only ones that were green.  
  
"Do you know why yours is different"  
  
"No Sir"  
  
"You forgot to add the Windem slowly and let it boil for 5 minutes."  
  
"Oh. Well you know sir..."  
  
"Do not speak to me in that tone Mr. Potter. 5 points from Gryffindor! Alright flask your brew and bring it up to my desk."  
  
Jessica was furious. How could Jade call this man daddy? But being Dumbledore's great-granddaughter had its perks. As she walked up to the desk, she handed Snape her flask and whispered  
  
"You don't want the promotion do you?"  
  
Jessica smiled and walked back to her seat. Harry was shocked Snape's face had turned white. As Harry walked up to the desk Snape looked very irritated.  
  
"Oh by the way Potter, 5 points will be awarded to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry walked back to his desk confused. There was a smile across Jessica's face.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing that grandfather can't fix."  
  
The bell rang and thankfully it was last of their classes. Harry and Jessica walked back to the common room.  
  
"Why were you late?"  
  
"I had to pee."  
  
"It took you a half an hour to go to the bathroom," Harry asked.  
  
"Also I'm afraid of underground spaces. I was attacked by a groundhog when I was 4.  
  
"Professor Mcgongual didn't believe you did she?"  
  
"Not the slightest."  
  
Both Harry and Jessica laughed. Harry knew now that Jessica and he were destined to be friends. With their fathers being best friends made their destiny truer. All Harry hoped that Jessica would look beyond that and would someday that Jessica would consider them more than friends.  
  
"Jessica! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jade yelled.  
  
"Well you didn't look in the obvious place." Jessica replied.  
  
Jade looked confused.  
  
"The bathroom! I was in the girl's bathroom, Jade. And I'm sure you were checking the boy's bathroom with some boy."  
  
"His name was Dean and how would I be able to see you if—never mind."  
  
"I can't tell you here. Can we go into our room?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye Hermonie, Ron, Ginny. It was great talking to you Harry. And I don't think Snape will be giving you anymore trouble."  
  
With that said Jessica waved and bounded up the stairs with Jade.  
  
"I was hoping I would be able to sit next to her in Herbology class. But she never showed up."  
  
"Ron, don't tell me you think she'll be your girlfriend." Hermonie said as she did her homework.  
  
"Do you think I have a chance with her, Harry?"  
  
"Sure. Ron." 'Yeah just as much as the chance Snape would actually wash his greasy hair' Harry thought.  
  
"So do you guys think I have a chance with her." Neither Harry or Hermonie spoke.  
  
"Well I don't care what you two think, I won't leave her alone until she says yes." Ron stormed off.  
  
"Wow. He's sickly in love with Jessica"  
  
"Yeah I know, it's actually quite sad." Harry said. 'Besides I have an advantage. I'm her friend. Poor Ron I've already won her over.' Harry added as an after thought.  
  
"See you later Hermonie." Harry said going up to his room so he could talk to Ron.  
  
THE END 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (sigh). Think about all the money I'm missing out on! Anyhow, don't sue me. I also don't own most of the wording for Jessica's nightmare. It's quoted almost straight out of the 5th book.  
  
Authors note: This story will get better. The first chapters job is simply to explain who my original characters are and for everyone to get to Hogwarts. Remember, 6th year.  
  
To the Reviewer:  
  
Leigha- I looked up how they were related and on Page 113 of the Order of the Phoenix Sirius said, "Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur's something like my second cousin once removed." That makes Jessica and the Weasley children aren't illegally related. They would be more like 4th cousins. Besides, the book also said that all pureblood wizard families are all interrelated somehow.  
Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing! Chapter 2 is dedicated to the all mighty Leigha, the only person who reviewed!  
  
A Boredom Harry Potter Fanfiction  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
Jessica sat down on her bed. She was staring out the window. To Jade, Jessica seemed distant and sad. Jade knew the news that Dumbledore had given her was not good.  
  
"Okay Jess. It's only you and me. So come on and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Jessica pulled her knees up to her chest. That was Jessica's way of saying I'm scared. "My mom. She's missing."  
  
Jade gasped. "You don't think-"  
  
"That's exactly what Grandfather thinks. Why does Voldemort need my mother? Couldn't he find someone else's parent for a deatheater?" Jessica began to cry again. Jessica felt so ashamed for crying.  
  
"Oh Jess. You should have come straight to me." Jade began to brush Jessica's hair. She knew this would calm her down. At least that was what Jessica had told her was the only way to make her calm again.  
  
"I don't know what to do. If I lose my mother, I don't know what'd I'd do. I already lost the father I barely knew."  
  
"Oh Jess. It's not fair. Really it isn't. You've had a hard life. I know it. But unfortunately for us this is called life. And trust me it sucks. If I had it my way I would have made sure your mom couldn't have ever been brought back to the dark side."  
  
"I know Jade. You are like a sister. Better than Hannah."  
  
"Go to sleep Jess. We have to get up early. We have to practice tomorrow before school."  
  
"What? For what?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Quidditch. They need some beaters."  
  
Jessica's face lightened up a little. She loved Quidditch.  
  
"It'll keep your mind off your problems."  
  
"Yeah, night Jade."  
  
"Night," Jade said.  
  
Jessica closed her curtains that surrounded her bed. Jade wasn't ready to sleep. She was too anxious. She realized as Harry had walked with Jessica into the common room that she had a crush on Harry Potter!  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Ron. Don't take your anger out on me. Do you honestly think Jessica Black would like you?"  
  
"Why do you care anyway? You have a girlfriend. Remember? Cho?"  
  
He hadn't written her all summer nor had he received anything from her. He also hadn't seen her the past 2 days. "We broke up. Over the summer."  
  
"Whatever Harry. I thought this year would be perfect. No Professor Umbitch. Me and you back on the Quidditch team. I'm trying hard to get good grades. And along comes Jessica Black. Never in my life have I had a crush on someone as bad as I do now."  
  
"Get a grip, Ron! You met her two days ago! You can't possibly be in love with her." Harry couldn't believe what he was saying. He wasn't the one in love with her. But then again he would do anything to get her.  
  
"Shut up Harry! I thought you of all people would understand. I guess you're not who I thought you were." Ron shut his bed curtains and pretended to go to sleep.  
  
'What a brat. Why couldn't he go after Hermione? Or Jade? Why Jessica?' Harry soon fell asleep at his desk. He began to dream. It started out with Jade. She put her finger to his lips as he began to speak. Jade dragged him down a long dark corridor. At the end of it she stopped. Harry was about to ask why they were there. To silence him she kissed him. Harry had closed his eyes. When he opened them, Jessica's smiling face greeted him. No longer were they in a dark corridor, but outside by the lake. Jessica began to laugh and ran. Harry followed. She ran a few yards ahead of him and stopped. He caught up with her and pulled her towards him. She again smiled. Harry leaned in for a kiss. That's when he woke up. The sun was just about to rise.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up Jess! Time to start practice. Get your broom!" Jade said jumping onto Jessica's bed.  
  
"Why did you have to take your pep pills at 6:00 in the morning?"  
  
"I did it just to annoy you."  
  
"Why don't you go play with some dangerous animals?" Jessica said pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
"I already did. They all ran away," Jade replied. "Fine I guess I have to use force." Jade pulled out her wand. She had used this spell on her stepfather all the time. Especially when he got out of the shower and his towel needed a little help falling to the floor in front of his stepdaughter.  
  
"Alec Devention." Jessica's blanket fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Jade!"  
  
"Then get up!"  
  
"Fine you bitch. Next time I'm going to hit you with ice cubes!" Jessica muttered.  
  
"Come on. I'll get out firebolts." Jade left to go get their brooms they hid in one of the abandoned rooms.  
  
Jessica looked in the mirror. She had been crying. Moments before Jade had woken her up, she had been having her one reoccurring nightmare. She was standing in a room. It was filled with death eaters. She recognized all of them. Along with the death eaters there was her Great Grandfather Dumbledore, Neville, Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, two people she didn't recognize, and Harry. She stood next to Harry. On the other side of the room her father stood in front of a veil. A death eater known as Bellatrix Lestrange was dueling with her father. She had just shot a red light and it missed him.  
  
Her father laughed and yelled at her, "Come on, you can do better than that!"  
  
Then a second light came and him directly in the chest. Jessica screamed. Everyone else was too shocked to say anything. The smile had not left his face. His eyes had widened with shock. Tears started streaming down her face. Harry, who had been holding on to Neville set him down and pulled out his wand ready to fight. Her father took forever to fall. Jessica knew he had to be dead. Her tears had become sobs. His body fell backwards into a graceful arch and sank backwards into the veil behind him.  
  
Harry looked with complete anticipation hoping that her father would appear on the other side. He never did.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry had yelled.  
  
He still remained on the floor with his breaths being only gasps. Harry began to run towards the veil but Lupin held him back.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"Lupin had told him.  
  
Harry cried back, "Get him, save him, he's only just gone through! We can still reach him." Harry was now struggling against Lupin.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing. He's gone."  
  
At this point Jessica would fall to her knees and pray to God to wake her up. She couldn't take this. She knew what was coming next.  
  
Harry yelled, "He hasn't gone! Sirius! Sirius!"  
  
"He can't come back Harry. He can't come back because he's d-"  
  
"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD! Sirius!" Harry yelled as Lupin still had a hold of him.  
  
Lupin had begun to drag Harry away all the while Harry kept his eyes on the veil. Jessica wanted so badly to die. That was how badly she hurt. She began to rock back and forth crying saying Daddy, I love you Daddy. Jessica would feel a hand rest on her shoulder. She would turn around, but always before she saw the person, she woke up.  
  
This nightmare started the night her father had died. Her grandfather had written them and told them that her father had died. He didn't say how, only when. Jessica knew why he hadn't told her or her mother. She wished she didn't' know the alleged truth.  
  
She knew the nightmare was really an apparition. It was just too real not to be. To know for sure she'd just have to ask Harry. Not right now. It was too soon. She wouldn't be ready to hear the words, "yes. That's exactly how he died."  
  
Jessica could hear Jade running up the stairs. The last thing she needed was Jade asking why she had been crying. She still hadn't told Jade about the nightmare.  
  
"I'm back! Did you miss me?" Jade said.  
  
"No. It was quieter without you."  
  
"Oh shut up. Well I got our brooms. You're not dressed yet? Hurry up before everyone else wakes up."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Just whatever." Jessica quickly put her hair up and got her robes on without waking Ginny or Hermione.  
  
"Grab your things. We probably won't have enough time to get our supplies."  
  
Jessica grabbed both her and Jade's backpacks and headed out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry wished he hadn't fallen asleep on his desk. His head hurt and drool had gotten all over his homework. Ron was still asleep along with his other roommates. Harry wanted to write to Sirius about his first few days at school. But the pain inside of his heart made him remember that Sirius had died three months ago. He hadn't shed a tear since. But he had put many holes in the Dursley's walls. He also yelled at nothing and blamed himself for the death of Sirius. With Jessica around it was beginning to seem like Sirius was alive again through her. All the anger he had felt over these past few months seemed to melt away with Jessica's presence. Surely Ron and Cho would understand why he needed Jessica.  
  
Ron began to wake up. "You up already Harry?"  
  
"Yeah. I fell asleep on my desk. I drooled all over my homework."  
  
"Eww. Remind me not to borrow Defensive Arts from you. I'm sorry about last night."  
  
"Yeah. So am I."  
  
"All right, it's agreed. I get Jessica."  
  
"What! You can't claim her!" Harry said.  
  
"What do you suggest then?"  
  
"Every boy for themselves." Harry and Ron shook on it.  
  
* * *  
  
Jade was waiting for the perfect time to tell Jessica that she had a crush on Harry. It made her sick to think that she was going to be taking away the guy Jessica liked. Or it looked like she liked Harry. After Quidditch practice. Jessica would be too tired and hungry to care what Jade would say. Even if it came down to it she would lie to whoever to get what she wanted. Even if it meant betraying and pissing off her best friend.  
  
"Race you Jess," Jade said jumping on her broom and racing ahead.  
  
"No fair bitch!" Jessica said jumping on hers. The broom raced forward. The wind felt good whipping her hair back and stinging her eyes. Her mom had grounded her from flying after she snuck out and flew to a friend's house. She loved flying more than anything. Well almost anything. Jessica easily caught up to Jade. Of course Jade was only testing Jessica.  
  
"You fly like an old lady, Snape!" Jessica yelled to Jade.  
  
"Oh. Could an old lady do this?" Jade pulled her broom high in the air and did a flip.  
  
"Not bad. But you're still as slow as a giant." Jessica sped up with tremendous speed.  
  
They knew they shouldn't be racing in the courtyard. But who cared if the hit anything. If they were lucky they might hit someone they didn't like or anyone. Jade had always wanted a sworn enemy.  
  
"Come on. We want a chance to practice before breakfast is over with."  
  
They flew to the right almost knocking over a group of Hufflepuffs who had just gotten off the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Sorry!" Jessica yelled but they probably didn't hear her for the fact that they were traveling at 150 miles an hour. They came to the Quidditch pitch with equipment already out. Jessica pushed Jade a little to the left making her fly out into the stands. Jessica landed next to the equipment and began to laugh. Jade looked furious.  
  
"You little bitch! We'll see who's laughing when I hit you in the face with a bludger!" Jade said coming down from the stands.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't resist," Jessica said.  
  
"I swear if you EVER do that again, I'll light you on fire and drag you into the woods where strange and disgusting little animals will peck your eyes out."  
  
"All right. But as I am dying, make sure the squirrels do a ceremonial dance around my flaming corpse."  
  
"Jessica!" Jade said through gritted teeth.  
  
"All right. I promise I won't do that again. I'm only getting you back from this morning."  
  
Jade went to the chest that held the bludgers. "Get ready."  
  
Both grabbed a bat. Jessica flew high up into the air and Jade released the bludger. It came straight at Jessica. She studied it and watched it. As it came within arms length she hit it and it flew into a window and breaking it.  
  
"Shit. Repairo!" Jessica said pulling out her wand.  
  
"Don't do that stupid! Not until the bludger comes back through."  
  
Sure enough the newly repaired window was shattered again as the bludger came whizzing towards Jade.  
  
"Repairo!" Jessica said without anyone noticing. For an hour they hit the bludger back and forth. Only at a low strength only because they didn't want to have to repair every window at Hogwarts. By the end, they were both tired and Jessica had one thought on her mind. Food!  
  
"So Jessica. How would you feel if I asked Harry to be my boyfriend?" Jade asked.  
  
"I don't know. Happy for you I guess. Even though I could swear he likes me."  
  
"No it was only supposed to make me jealous."  
  
"Oh. Well. Good luck to you both."  
  
Jade was so happy. 'Jess must have never liked him as more than a friend anyway.' Jessica was being torn up inside. She liked Harry. A lot yes. But why did she hate Jade right now and the thought of them possibly being married make her sick to her stomach?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was heading to the dining hall when Professor McGonagal stopped him. "I wish to speak to you about the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Witch Angelina, Fred, and George gone, I need to appoint a new captain. Harry, since you have been on the team the longest you shall be captain until you graduate. You will be in charge of practices, teammates and tryouts. You'll need beaters and chasers. I assume you're going to keep Weasley as keeper and reappoint yourself as seeker."  
  
Ron had got a lot better over the summer. Almost flawless. Ron was the best Gryffindor had to offer.  
  
"Also I'd be watching Black and Snape. I saw them practicing this morning with a bludger. They are quite good. Do what you must to have them try out. I'll see you later Potter." Professor McGonagal walked off to her classroom.  
  
Harry couldn't wait to tell everyone that he was the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"Ron! Guess what?"  
  
"Your cousin Dudley turned into a chia-pet?"  
  
"No. I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain!"  
  
"That's so cool! I'm happy for you Harry. Now we gotta find us some beaters and a chaser. Ginny is pretty good at playing chaser. You saw her over the summer."  
  
"Yeah. But it depends if she is strong enough. She might not be able to fight off those big opponents."  
  
"She'll be fine. Remember she is the youngest Weasley child."  
  
"Hey guys. Anything good? I hope so. I'm starving," Jessica said sitting down.  
  
"Hi Jessica!" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Stop doing that. It freaks me out," Jessica said.  
  
"Has anyone seen Hermione? She's got my Herbology homework," Jade said.  
  
"Can't you do your own homework?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I have better things to do," Jade said buttering a piece of toast.  
  
"Like what? Boys?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah so. It's like hot heaven here. I swear, every boy in France was gay so I went a long time without getting any."  
  
"Than now that you're at Hogwarts it probably around 6 times."  
  
"Triple that."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"What? You're just jealous that's all." Jade said.  
  
"Yeah, I sure want Herpes." Jessica said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Are you implying that I have Herpes?"  
  
"Sounds like it."  
  
"Oh just shut up."  
  
"Wow. That taught me a lesson."  
  
Jade glared at Jessica. "Can you do me a favor Jess?"  
  
"Yeah sure if t doesn't involve me dancing around in a hula skirt singing 'I want you Back' then okay."  
  
Jade was confused but didn't ask. Instead she continued. "Take my firebolt back the hiding place. I need to talk to Harry."  
  
"'Bout what?" Harry asked taking a bite full of food.  
  
"Uh...History of some crap yesterday notes."  
  
"Okay. But couldn't this wait until later? I need to talk to Jessica."  
  
"No! I have to get the notes for someone."  
  
Jessica spat out her drink and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny now?" Jade asked with an unamused look on her face.  
  
"You helping somebody. Ha. That's funny."  
  
"Shut up Jessica."  
  
"You wouldn't even help a person dying of thirst if it meant bending down to reach the person."  
  
"You know that isn't true. Come on Harry we only have a few minutes to talk."  
  
'We actually have an hour before school starts, but maybe she really needs the notes,' Harry thought.  
  
"This way," Jade said pulling him down an empty corridor. Jade kept pulling him along. Before he knew it, they had stopped. Jade wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Harry was taken aback. He liked Jessica this way not Jade. Harry pushed her back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing you, Harry. Duh. Isn't it obvious?" She then pulled Harry back into a kiss. This time he didn't fight it. Harry decided to let her have a little bit of fun. When she was finished he began to explain.  
  
"Jade. I like you, it's just that I have a girlfriend right now."  
  
"Well then break up with her."  
  
"I am. But there is another thing. I like Jessica. You're very pretty, I'll admit that but beyond that, I don't see you as my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh come on Harry. How about a quickie before class?" Jade said trying not to sound desperate.  
  
"No. Sorry Jade."  
  
"Jessica won't go out with you," Jade said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She likes Ron." Harry's heart sunk for the 3rd time this week. Jade of all people would know who Jessica liked. But now hearing the truth made an unmistakable lump in his throat.  
  
"I need to get my things before class," Harry said turning to leave.  
  
Jade grabbed his hand. "Think about it. My offers always stand." Harry nodded and he walked back up to the dormitories.  
  
He was pissed. How had Ron won her over? Then again it was only the second day at school. He still had a chance. Even if Jessica decided Ron should be her boyfriend, maybe she could consider Harry as a side. A lover was the closest word her could come up with to describe it. But he had to look at what life had given him. Jade didn't seem all that bad. If you looked past the conceited act, then maybe she wasn't so bad. Harry just didn't know.  
  
So, tell me what you think. Good. Bad. Environmentalist against ceremonial squirrel dances? Review! 


End file.
